Splints are devices that are interposed between the upper and lower dental arches to affect a change in how the upper teeth meet the lower teeth. Splints are used in dentistry and orthodontics in the following ways:
to treat and diagnose problems of the temperomandibular (jaw) joints. Splints eliminate trauma to the joints caused by the bite (the way the teeth mesh) and allow the muscles of the jaws to relax and thereby relieve muscle tension and pain.
in orthodontics to help facilitate tooth movement. Splints are used to eliminate interferences that teeth from opposing arches cause during tooth movement, as well as interference caused by braces.
splints are also used in orthodontics to help in the correction of deep overbites (the vertical overlapping of the front teeth). They do this by allowing the extrusion of back molar teeth since when a splint is in place the back molar teeth are disarticulated (do not meet).
splints are also used to help protect teeth that have been weakened by periodontal (gum) disease.
In all cases, the types of splints now being used are of a type called removable appliances. These are devices that are fabricated to clip onto the teeth and that can be removed by the patient. They come in many different designs and employ different mechanisms for retention (holding them in place) and are made for either jaw. The need for retention necessitates much of the bulk of these devices.
The disadvantages with conventional dental splints are the following:
they require a two step procedure to be fabricated. This usually involves an impression (mold) be made of the teeth that it will be attached to and a laboratory procedure to make the splint which may take several hours to several weeks to be completed. A second visit is almost always necessary to deliver and place the splint.
virtually all splints are poorly tolerated by patients. They are usually very bulky and therefore interfere with speech and swallowing. They are uncomfortable to wear and can cause drooling. Patients also dislike them because they are often unsightly. They are also unpleasant since they cause a poor taste and smell. They must be removed for eating and cleaning which creates a nuisance especially since they can be lost. They are usually kept in a small case when not in use, which must be carried by the patient.
since these removable splints can be removed by the patients, their effectiveness is often reduced due to poor patient compliance.
once a mold is made of a particular dental arch to have a splint made, no further tooth movement can take place in that arch until splint use is discontinued. This often delays and complicates orthodontic treatment.